


Friends Don't Let Friends Wear that Shade of Green

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [191]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Color Blind, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, mundane AU, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're supposed to let me pick out your Christmas clothes," Natasha reminded him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Let Friends Wear that Shade of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Prompt by mahmfic at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, this is the ugliest shade of green i have ever seen](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573958.html?thread=80256774#t80256774)

Natasha looked at Steve and blinked. "You're supposed to let me pick out your Christmas clothes," she reminded him, set down her magazine, and went over to fuss at him and gently tug on his shirt until he sighed, pulled it off, and handed it over.  
  
"Bucky likes this sweater," Steve grumbled.  
  
She arched an elegant eyebrow. "Is he colorblind too?"  
  
She was one of only a handful of people who could refer to Steve's color blindness without making him feel like they were condescending.  
  
He just shook his head as she handed him a different sweater. "What's wrong with it anyway?" he asked.  
  
"It's the ugliest shade of green I have ever seen," she replied promptly.  
  
Steve winced. "Don't pull any punches."  
  
Natasha just smiled as she adjusted the replacement sweater. "Have fun at the party. You look nice."


End file.
